


Coming Back Strong

by Awishana



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Food, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Salty Kazuichi, ah the dreaded angst tag, haha - Freeform, they almost smash later on but not quite?, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: For some reason instead of dreams when Hajime sleeps, he has these little reenactments inside his head, memories displayed on a big screen, if the original memory is still intact it plays perfectly without distortion, thoughts blend in togther only to twist and melt the world his dreams take him to. Why does this happen? Maybe he's simply too caught up in the past and his blurry memories, were they even his own?  The brunette never even remember much of what he saw, just getting this feeling of already knowing, or understanding whenever he wakes up. Though, unlike the norm, the teen clearly remembers this "memory", one of the only recollections he's had since being trapped on this island.(A fic in which Hajime's childhood crush comes back into his memories and then in person in a unexpected way towards the end of his and his classmates' entrapment in the Neo World Programe.)





	1. Waking Up is Difficult Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short and choppy intro, I have no excuse for my shame.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I viciously ship Fuyuhiko with Hajime and yOU CAN't STop mE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is gay...that's all folks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but ao3 deleted my notes and moved ch.1 notes to ch.2 for some reason so IdK what to tell ya...
> 
> Sorry for a short and choppy intro, I have no excuse for my shame.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I viciously ship Fuyuhiko with Hajime and yOU CAN't STop mE

Hajime stirs in his sleep. After creaking his eyes open just a crack, they fall hard against his cheeks as he drifts off again...

"HAH. You make me sick! Why would I want to kiss a BOY?" a small hand smacks his face. It doesn't really hurt since the small assault from the other child had no muscle behind it, but the sudden rush of emotions that hit after made the brunette burst into a fit of tears. The teacher comes running across the courtyard to separate the two children, yanking on the back of his uniform. He feel his feet just barely lift off the freshly cut grass as he glided backwards. He looked down and away, not standing the thought of looking up. He felt so ashamed, disgusted and rejected. His cheeks burn red and his chest feels like it's crashed through his knees and out of his body, but it's difficult to register why he feels this way. Now all he hears is garbled voices. He looks up in a panic, and sees everything washing away, the colour draining like paint water down a sink. He sees the other girl's face one last time, their eyes match the brunettes' just as she too, washes away. He looks over to the teacher, all that's left is her cold hands digging into his wrist and the familiar tug at the neck. He pried the claws off himself and watches them melt just outside of his grasp. The moment his eyes close, everything turns grey, the sound stops, the scene stills cold. 

"No!"

 

_Why did it go so wrong?_

 

Wake up.

 

I'm....  
_um_  
I...am...  
_sigh_  
I am Hinata. Hinata Hajime.  
But just call me Hajime.  
........................ ....................oh!... uhm...............  
Let's all get along well.

Wait.

That's....not..............right.............................................................

 

Wake. Up.

Ouch..... back pain.....stiff neck.......sore eyes.......creaky joints.......ah

 

For some reason instead of dreams when Hajime sleeps, he has these little reenactments inside his head, memories displayed on a big screen, if the original memory is still intact it plays perfectly without distortion, thoughts blend in to twist and melt the world.. Why does this happen? Maybe he's too caught up in the past. The brunette never even remember much of what he saw, just getting this feeling of already knowing, or understanding whenever he wakes up. Though, unlike the norm, the teen clearly remembers this "memory". _I have this dream so many times I almost can't tell if it's something my mind made up or not anymore, the same scenario, but the colours always change just slightly._ The child seems so familiar but Hajime just can't remember who they are or why that exchange ever happened. A classic fairytale romance, indeed. He always ends up in the same courtyard with the same kid but the teacher happens to always change appearance. Sometimes it's his 5th grade English teacher, sometimes it's the principal from elementary school and sometimes it's the cashier from the gas station near his home residence off the island. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much about this. It's not like it'll ever be crucial to figure out who that kid is, and if it IS a real memory then it's unlikely I'll ever see them again._ But this feeling is like...

............. ...Something is definitely missing........ .......... ............. He is small, very young. He confesses to the girl he had been crushing on ever since 3rd grade started. When he confronts her about it, she starts yelling and shouting. She....isn't? .................................................................................... what ....................

And then it's gone. He never saw the other kid again. He doesn't even remember what was actually said. What did the girl say to him? Hajime remembers being ripped away and dragged into time-out. What did he do? 

.....................................what a strange thought.. ...

the spiky-haired teen hadn't even began to stir from the cottage bed yet before the tell-tale tune of the morning announcement rings. His fragile thought process is completely destroyed and the pieces have once again been scattered.

***Good Morning! Looks like today is going to be another tropical, sunny day!***

God, he's never hated a stuffed bear before, but it has been proven possible by this sadistic stitching mistake. Take that, Monokuma.

Hajime aimlessly rises up from the sheets to scramble into getting ready for whatever day is waiting him on this crummy island. The restaurant-group-up is a must go, or else they'll think the brunette has gone off to plot some stupid murder. Chiaki's last words briefly flutter past Hajime, resonating through him. No, they wouldn't dare think of murder after her sacrifice. 

Other than that, his day is free, assuming nothing "abnormal" happens. The teen takes another shower (after taking one the night before) to wash off the startling amount of sweat stuck to his skin. Though, it seems overall pointless since he can only put on the same sweaty undergarments and the same shirt and pants he has had to wear every day since arrive at this hell on paradise. Yes, Hajime has washed these clothes, but no matter what your lifestyle is, the same clothes for days on end is not satisfying. AT ALL. 

He sighs as he makes his way out of cottage, locking the door behind himself and stuttering as he walked around the resort. It irks Hajime in realizing that nobody uses the pool here. _I wonder why that is. Maybe they're scared of someone drowning them in a close-corner, or maybe even it being tainted with something. Huh._ The feeling hits, a very minimal urge that makes Hajime notice that he would still like to go swimming with someone, the last two times he had the chance he didn't get a chance to touch the water. _Maybe it's not meant to be._

He ignores his minds' train of thought and pushes through the doors to the lobby. No one seems to be inside, well except for-He freezes. He was about to say Chiaki. His head jerks over to the empty space. The flitter of pinkish colour that flashed his eyes was just a glimpse of an illusion. _Yes, normally I'd walk up to her and we'd talk about recent events, and other small-talk. But now the most recent event is her death._ Yes, Hajime and co. had just cleared Nagito's trial and watched with restraint as Chiaki, the only friend Hajime had that _truly understood him_ , was helplessly crushed in some stupid "punishment"... for something she couldn't ever change. Chiaki was dear to Hajime, and she must've suffered so much being unable to show how concerned she was for her friends. Hajime lingers near the arcade a bit longer, still reminiscing. 

He falters before pushing himself up the stairs and into the restaurant.

Sonia, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko are present. Wait, who are we missing?

...oh!

"Uh, hey... has anybody seen Akane?" Nobody responds. In fact, nobody has looked at Hajime since he made it up here. They all seem distracted by something Fuyuhiko is saying, who the spiky brunette now notices is enclosed in a circle everyone has formed around him, which is literally just Sonia and Kazuichi. Jeez, our numbers sure have dwindled down since we first arrived. 

The lanky teen focuses in on the Ultimate Yakuza as he joins the group. He's passionately proposing a ceremony of some sort, he speaks quickly and his suited shoulders move softly as he enthusiastically gestures with his arms. His eyes...no, eye... reflect the lights above us, and jump in contact with each of his comrades, switching to the next person with every sentence. His voice sounds a little hoarse, but otherwise just as smooth-sounding.

He speaks with plastered and rehearsed confidence. Admittedly, he's a great public speaker. Hajime never thought the sight of movement from a living body would make him feel so reassured, but seeing his softly lifting chest move beneath that signature suit immediately relaxed the warming boy. His chest filled with a soothing warmth as the smaller boys' voice spoke to him. We're alive, somehow. Hajime breathes in deeply as he continued to listen to the mafia-mans' words. 

"..I thought that maybe we could, I don't know, head over to the beach on this island and hang out there for a while this afternoon. I already spoke with Akane earlier this morning about it...and she said she knew 'just what to do'.." He shrugs. 

"What did she go to do?" Hajime interjects as he sits down with a plate of breakfast. _Man I do tire of this same old food everyday, but I do still appreciate eating anything at all in the first place. The funhouse was quite the lesson for not taking things like this for granted. Especially when a crazed animatronic bear is keeping you imprisoned on a deserted island._

"Well... she didn't say. I just left her to it. I trust her and everyone else here enough." he gestures to his friends and looks around, "I just wanted to meet with everyone to.. I guess acknowledge our classmates and show them we still fuckin' care by being able to still be happy and what-not. So, I thought of the beach. A beach party. It'd kind of be like how we all began on this island in the first place. Swimming, laughing, and other shit that happens in the process, we'd be sending our classmates a message that we still care about getting out of this shithole." the small teen paused for a breathe, and readjusted his tie, "If everybody's down, then.." the blond murmured, glancing away from the remaining group.

"I would love to spend some time at the beach! especially as a group!" Sonia chirped

"If Sonia wants to, then I'll join as well!" Kazuichi held a glass of orange juice up in the air in gesture.

"Yeah, just bring a real swimsuit this time. And just so you know, I'm bringing my own suit!" Hajime calls out across the room. Kazuichi lets out an undignified squawk as he chews his food. The morning continues to play out with no interruption, Akane runs back and forth to grap food and supplies and then vanishes back to the beach. The teenagers agreed on six in the afternoon for the meet-up time, which leaves the rest of the day to waste.

Instead of thinking too heavily on what to waste time with later, the anxious boy decidedly focused on taking apart the food in front of him. _I, Hajime Hinata, am not a particularly fast eater, with this in mind it isn't that surprising to find the restaurant bare from it's prior occupants by the time I end up finishing my second plate of decent hotel food. Nourishment is nourishment I guess, if Teruteru ever found out how we now feel about the savior that is the restaurant food, I'm pretty sure I'd already be dead and hidden in some elaborate food with a made-up name._

After a few minutes of thinking to himself, the tired teen resumes to chowing on some assortment of food. But shortly after, out of the corner of his eye, Hajime saw some movement. Oh...

It's just Fuyuhiko. The mafia man. Or, uh, boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think????
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's bad but I'm trying, so please spare me.
> 
> EDIT(9/24/18): WOw I am constantly realizing how bad my writing can get when I'm tired. I still have no betas(sorry) and I'm slowly hashing out the plot for the rest of the fic. Thanks to some helpful comments and critiques, I have been able to re-work this a little better and more progress should be made soon. This is the re-uploaded version of the chapter, next will be re-working ch.2 and then finishing ch.3 to publish. Hang in there!


	2. Don't ask the kid with a gun why he has one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAjimeme spooks the small anger bean and is spooked in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a TON of spelling errors(sorry not sorry)
> 
> Working on this is a very slow process, so updates will not be set in stone EVER
> 
>  
> 
> college apps are killing ME, so are my numerous IB tasks....such is life...

The brunette noticed over time that Kuzuyruu does usually tend to wait until everyone else is done eating and has left the building to even begin grabbing a plate or drink. Maybe he's being polite? ...Definitely not. Hardly anything about him is respectful to others, let alone their piece of mind, which lies completely against his yakuza stature.

 _Maybe he doesn't want someone to talk to him while he eats, or maybe... he doesn't want anyone to point out his sweet tooth. Yeah, that reminds me... It seems like such a long time since we escaped the funhouse, only being able to scramble off the brightly coloured train via Gundham and Robo-coach Nekomaru's daring sacrifice to save us._

And while trapped inside the obnoxious houses, Hajime recalls when Fuyuhiko vented to him about how much he missed his fried cookie-treat-things. Hajime never had much of a sweet tooth, if he's being honest (well except for kusamochi, which honestly is one of the best things to ever exist), but with Kuzuyruu it just seems... to fit. It makes sense. It's also, not that he would ever dare to say this to the softer teen's face, kind of cute for such a small ball of anger to melt over a pile of cute sugary deserts. 

Feeling his face warm up at the train of his thoughts(which is probably on fire at this point), he shakes the subject out of his mind and ignores the twinge he just felt in his chest. 

Hajime cautiously glances back over to the shorter blond, he's all the way across the room from the brunette, and it seems he hasn't even noticed that the Ultimate Reserve Course Student is still present with disgraceful presence. Hajime, who has -10 stealth, is somehow concealed. Fuyuhiko has no definitive expression on his face, taking small bites of what seems to be a cinnamon bun of some sort. Hajime will deny that he thinks it's absolutely fucking adorable for now. He also has rice, some fish, and a few more scattered sweets segregated from the more traditional breakfast. He takes small, yet calculated, sips of probably orange juice(definitely not milk) he also must of picked up when Hajime was drifting off. He seems so... undisturbed and peaceful to the self-aware teen. Though his expression almost feels sunken. Hajime begins to wonder what he's thinking about... 

_clang!_

 

Hajime practically leapt at the forceful break in silence, checking down at his slack hands to realize that his fork was not still in his hand, its' clattering against the floor echoed throughout the previously silent restaurant. The brunette looked up in time to see a swift movement from Kuzuryuu, noticing how wide his glowing hazel eyes grew, how he instantly grabbed at his waist the moment the dingy fork clanged against the cold tile. All Hajime could find to describe the yakuza's reflexes was... cat-like, swift and sharp. 

The smaller boy was suddenly breathing heavy, clutching something under his shirt and glaring at the frightened Hajime like he just spit in his breakfast. _What is he holding, in the moment Fuyuhiko seemed as though he was going to pull something out. A weapon? Does Kuzuryuu really carry a weapon? Oh god was it a gun? What if he shot me?_ Hajime felt his head reel as if someone slammed his head into a desk, his stomach sunk as the thought hit him in waves. Hajime gripped the edge of his table to ground himself, he had to stay calm.

After a few more moments of collecting his thoughts and calming down from his own clumsiness, Hajime stutters out softly. "Ah.. I'm really sorry about that. I-uh didn't mean to scare you like that it.. my fork just slipped out of my hand. Hah.." the brunette focused on his stiff form as he let the words spill, maintaining as much composure as possible. The room was still, daylight still settling across the wooded floors, tables, and chairs. Hajime felt his head freeze still at his own fault, wondering how upset he made his classmate. The smaller boy was still glaring, not necessarily in anger, seemingly just in caution. He was breathing slower now as he visibly took deep breaths, but his piercing eye still sent shivers down Hinata's spine as he held his own breathe.

"..get out." The small mafia heir pushed the words out through somewhat clenched teeth. "Wha-?" Hajime choked on his saliva, he coughed to clear his throat, What?. Before pursuing any farther, Fuyuhiko coughed out another response. 

"Just...When...- You scared..." The other boy took in a deep breathe, glancing around the room, "... the fucking hell out of me. Christ, Hajime.. can you learn to be a little less-?" Fuyuhiko switched viciously between phrases and mumblings before settling on what was probably the nicest thing he could manage to say, gesturing up in the air. He probably means noisy. Not too bad of a reaction for almost getting killed by someone a moment ago. The thought of a partner in organized crime wielding a gun still made Hajime nervous, for obvious reasons. 

What could he possibly still have one for?

Speaking of that, "Hey, that..." Hajime trailed off, looking intently on the clutched item under the other teens dress shirt. "By any chance are you... are you concealing a weapon, Fuyuhiko?" The brunette held his breath, scaring a yakuza is one thing, calling him out is another. Surprisingly, the other boy didn't seem too offended. 

"Well, yeah. Duh. I'm not just gonna let anyone stab me. I've got to protect myself, but you-" Fuyuhiko points across the room with his other hand, Hajime knew that if he were standing beside the shorter teen, he would jab him right in the chest, " You're going to pretend you didn't see that." His eyes pierce Hajime, no way is he going to defy the kid with a gun. 

"Yeah, definitely. Never happened. I just.." Hajime breaths out the words, now bending down to retrieve his fallen fork. "What." That was not a question. 

"I...Do you really not trust any of us, still? To be hiding a weapon around seems... well, sketchy. and with the meet-up tonight..." Hajime cut himself off and looked away. definitely shouldn't have said that. 

"What? D'you think I'm gonna shoot someone? After ALL this? Are you out of your mind? I'm not dumb, and I do trust...you all." Fuyuhiko spat back. 

Hajime scurried a response, "N-no! I doubt you would do something like that! I was just worried about you, and why you'd need...one...still." The spiky-haired teen ended his retort in a whisper. 

"Good. And, the reason is.. that it's just out of habit, okay? " was the reply. 

"...kay. Yeah, we're good. Thanks." Hajime gently plopped the dirty fork onto is abandoned tray, glaring at it with a mad passion.

After a moment, Hajime gently lifted himself out of his seat and held his tray of food in his hands, ready to discard. He turned to Fuyuhiko to announce his departure, but as soon as he had begun to speak...he realized that. Somehow, Fuyhiko had already left. No trace of him was left, he had perfectly cleaned up his table, dumped his tray and left the building without making a single noise. Stealth +1000. 

After wasting several minutes trying to figure out how exactly the small heir managed to leave, Hajime gave up and practically threw himself down the stairs and outdoors. It was still morning, just a little past 11, and the hotel site seemed to be entirely vacant. Either everyone's already helping Akane set up at the beach, or they're off doing whatever.

As much as Hajime wanted to apologize again and then actually talk to the yakuza, he felt that Fuyuhiko's retreat meant he probably didn't want to be bothered. The smaller teen always keeps to himself, never exposes how he really feels about something unless he's under pressure, even then he holds back until it gets desperate, like with his feelings toward Peko. 

That was... incredibly heart-breaking to watch, and Hajime still blames himself for it all. It's his fault Peko was framed, he was the one that framed her! Does Fuyuhiko blame Hajime? He would never dare to ask but, the feeling can't help but to exist. The unanswered questions keep him up at night, thinking about...wow, it's Hajime's fault his friends are being executed, HE'S the one pointing them out as killers. He practically reads their death sentences out to them...

Before he continues that thought, Hajime notices that he's no longer at the hotel, or even on the first island. He now sees that he is on the second island, just in sight of the diner.

 _How did I travel so far in such a seemingly short amount of time?_ He must of subconsciously walked here while thinking about...what was he thinking about? Oh, Fuyuhiko, right. Hajime realizes that he does think an obscenely large amount about Fuyuhiko. Why can't he get the short kid(with a fucking gun) out of his head?

Speaking of the gangster, Hajime sees a swift, but easily recognizable figure dash past, still decently far in the distance. He immediately identifies that similar dark suit and short, peach-blonde hair. How convenient. Hajime keeps a distance, steering far from the windows but still able to see what his classmate was up to, he doesn't want to get caught snooping.

The spiky-haired brunette could hear mission impossible play faintly in the back of his head.

Fuyuhiko just seemed to be... entering the diner. Didn't he already finish eating at the restaurant? All he did now was sit at one of the booth and... really that was it. Hajime didn't really see a need to enter the diner to confront Fuyuhiko, so he collectively decided to head over to the beach on the first island to help Akane and the others.

But... he just happened to see more movement as he was getting ready to leave. Hajime saw Fuyuhiko stand up suddenly from his seat, clamber out of the booth, and saw him begin pacing back and forth down the isle in the diner. Well, that seemed kind of odd, for obvious reasons. 

The other boy didn't seem to be particularly upset or anything, he had his mouth formed in his characteristic pout, eyebrows furrowed, but not intensely. He had one hand partially cupped under his chin, the other fell into his pocket. He just seemed to be in deep thought. Hajime thought it over, and decided that he didn't want to miss this opportunity to speak with the illusive teen. While, yes, Fuyuhiko had become far more open and appeared publicly a lot more, enough to take charge and host a group gathering, the gangster still often liked to be by himself.

This didn't upset anyone or even Hajime in the least, but it did make private conversations a bit difficult when you can never find the person you wanted to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting somewhere with all the meaningless dialogue I SWEAR... I know it's boring... but there's gonna be a crap more in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think????
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's bad but I'm trying, so please spare me.
> 
> EDIT(9/24/18): WOw I am constantly realizing how bad my writing can get when I'm tired. I still have no betas(sorry) and I'm slowly hashing out the plot for the rest of the fic. Thanks to some helpful comments and critiques, I have been able to re-work this a little better and more progress should be made soon. This is the re-uploaded version of the chapter, next will be re-wprking ch.2 and then finishing ch.3 to publish. Hang in there!


End file.
